Escape
by Lady Drakharis
Summary: The Steel Twins father has escaped from penal colony 666. Will is captured by his father drugged and becomes enslaved.


Escape: Good Bye Penal Colony 666

Writer's Note: I don't own the rights to Silver Hawks. I am too poor to sue. In my stories for The Silver Hawk Universe Steel Will is gay. If homosexuality offends you in any way read no more. This goes a little bit into The Twin's dark past. It gives a reason for Will being so overprotective of his sister. Steel Will and Quicksilver have a very intense link between them as a gift given by a race as a way of saying thank you. It is stronger than the twin's link between themselves. Steel Will is madly in love with Quicksilver and their relationship is quite intense. When I originally wrote this story I had Emily and Jonny secretly married but I changed it to where Jonny and Will are both lovers and best friends to make it much more interesting and more of a mind fuck.

Nobody comes to Penal Colony 666 to visit. It was where there the vilest of criminals, terrorists and dictators were sent. General Adolf J. Heart was no exception. Standing 6'8 weighing 350lbs of solid muscle, medium build, with long white flowing hair a face as pretty as he was evil and psychotic with pale skin he was one of the worst in the universe. His silver eyes ripped into the minds of anyone who dared look into them. He was a nightmare on the battlefield and even worse to his family. Some believed him to be Hitler or Stalin reincarnated. If kidnapping and experimenting on other people with his inhuman experiments weren't enough. The things done to his and twin children made it look merciful in comparison. He had no qualms raping his own son or torturing, and experimenting on them until he was finally brought in when the twins were 19. Will, his son, was his favourite. He was one of the worst criminals there and for years and had been planning on escaping. It was 2 days ago with 5 other psychopaths he managed to do so. He was looking for his son Will Heart and hoping for a nice family reunion.

"I wonder where my dear son could be. I really want to see my beautiful boy more than anything. I hope he is as delicious as I remember. I hope he hasn't forgotten how he use to please me more than anyone. Even my own beloved wife wasn't as good as him; he really was the best I ever had. I look forward to quality time with him again" General Heart said to his latest captor. "You will just have to tide me over until then my dear" He said to a young man who was badly bruised and beaten, bleeding and burnt in many places over his slender naked body. "Maybe I should invite more company over."

Meanwhile in Limbo Galaxy Mon*Star had a horrible feeling about his own son T'galyi. "Gentlemen and Melodia, if you will excuse me for a moment I need to check on a few things" He said as he left his fortress.

Next thing he knew he was at Hawk Haven, asking the Silver Hawks for help.

"I know I probably have no right to ask you this but can please see if T'galyi in Sector 99652 Henaki Galaxy Daliu Solar System Planet Hiku Continent of Gallod Country Num and City Hich'li is safe." Mon*Star asked Stargazer with a look of dread and terror.

"That's your son isn't it?" Stargazer asked sympathetically. Knowing that Mon*Star kept his family as far away from his criminal empire as possible. He knew Mon*Star would never want that life for his son.

"You remembered."

"I keep a close eye on him. Just because we are on opposite sides doesn't mean that you don't have redeeming traits. Every year you were imprisoned I made sure he got a present from you. Made sure he never knew you were in prison. I have family too and it's not right for us to drag them into this game. He is a good kid you would be very proud of him. He made top honours again." Stargazer said as he hit speed dial on his homophone. Here you go Mon*Star if you need some privacy I can give it to you." Stargazer said thinking of his kids back on Earth. His youngest was having her 2nd child and he was looking forward to hearing all about it.

"You would do that for me"

"Family comes first"

"Thank you"

Stargazer smiled and hoped T'galyi was ok. No parent should have to bury their own children. He took a walk outside his office when he ran into Quicksilver.

"Jonny, how is your boy Andrew doing?" Joe (Stargazer) asked his friend.

"He is growing so fast, sometimes a little too fast for me to keep up. It seems like just yesterday I was changing his diaper, giving him a bottle and watching walk for the first time. He's 16 now. Where do the years go, Joe?

"I feel the same way about my kids and grandkids too."

Meanwhile Mon*Star breathed a sigh of relief as he talked with his son who looked more human and less like a mutant. He thought a trip back home was what he needed to do. Let Hardware and Melodia run things while being away. "I'll be home soon" he said as he hung up the phone. With all respect he left and took his space limo travelling through many a worm hole just to get back.

While at Hawk Haven Stargazer told his team that Mon*Star was retiring and planning on going legit. Leave him be.

Little did they know that General Heart had escaped leaving his mark of mutilated cannibalized corpses everywhere he went as he went looking for SteelWill. However bad news always travels faster than any good news ever could. Will was in the Galaxy of Gomora, one of the more corrupt galaxies while his sister was in Hawk Haven. At least he knew she was relatively safe in Limbo and would be fine once on Earth in a few days. She was looking forward to seeing Jonny's and Will's son Andrew. She never spoke about hers, except for her brother Will.

Emily was writing her final report to turn in when all of the sudden she got a very bad feeling and had to check on her brother. "Will how are you doing bro?" She asked

"As well as anyone can be in Gomora, sis"

"I just got a bad feeling that was all. Like something horrible just happened to you." She said shaking it off as just worrying about him. 'He'll be ok stop worrying' she thought to herself. 'What's the worst that can happen? Some guy hits on him and he has a little fun and me without a holo-recorder in sight'

She didn't know at that time, her father escaped and was not too far from the Galaxy Will was in.

Meanwhile General Heart saw where he was and thought it would be nice to go to Gomora and start planning a nice party and the whole universe was invited. 'First I need to get some party favours and Gomora has plenty of them.' He thought, not knowing his son was in Gomora on a mission. "How much further until we are in the galaxy of Gomora?" he asked the ship's computer

"3 days though conventional space travel and an hour through a wormhole" A woman's voice said.

"Open a wormhole to the galaxy of Gomora. "He said to the computer. Then said out loud" Maybe I can find a few extras to last until I see my darling boy. I'm sure he's grown to be a lovely man by now. I hope he only got better with age" He spoke happily as he cut off his captor's ear and ate it. For the next hour he cut off parts of his captor's body while keeping him alive and conscious savouring the pain he caused and eating him alive then licking and sucking the blood off him. By the time they reached the fourth planet out his captor was dead. He left the spaceship he had and now walked around the planet Set looking for his next victim when he thought he saw Steel Will. "How utterly fantastic, I think that is my son over there." He said over joyed and started to follow the man waiting for the best moment to find out if he was right. Even if he wasn't right he still had plans for him.

'This is Gomora' Will thought to himself as he had a creepy bad feeling not knowing his father was close by ready to take him prisoner. The last thing he felt was a tranquilizing pin prick to his neck. Collapsing in a group of people in Gomora is never a good thing. So much can happen. Being robbed is the least of your concerns and more often than not it meant being sold as a sex slave to the highest bidder. General Heart now walked over to Steel Will's unconscious body and took him aboard his space ship. He was put into a stasis field and drugged him with a very nasty mind controlling drug called Puppeteer. He had stripped his son of all his clothing and waited patiently. Will awoke to General Heart greeting him "Hi my love did you miss me as much as I missed you" The General said to Will.

"Father is that you? Let me go!." he yelled and struggled to free himself.

"Hi Will my how you've grown, meaning more for me to play with. You were always my favourite. Though you would pretend to fight me, you would always give in to me in the end and satisfy all my needs in a way, better than expected. I have been analyzing your brain while you sleeping. I don't want any surprises to interrupt us. We really do have a lot to catch up on. Maybe I should bring you a playmate and observe how well you play with others. I always did enjoy watching you play with others"

Meanwhile at Hawk Haven, all of the sudden, Emily's psychic link between her brother was severed completely. The sleeper cell, that she was for brother's work, now woke up and was far from being happy. They could close off parts of their minds to each other, like when he worked with Jonny in the past together before they joined the SilverHawks. They never completely severed their link to each other. She hoped he was still alive. If he was dead wouldn't she have felt him die or something, wouldn't she? "Jonny" she said over the comlink "Please report to my lab immediately"

It took no time for him to get to the lab. "What's wrong?"

"I can't hear or feel my brother anymore." She said frantically as the tears came uncontrollably. Then Jonny held her to comfort her. "We can close off parts of our minds from each other, if we want to keep a secret to ourselves or privacy or whatever reasons we may have. However there is always the connection there."

"Do you remember that mission Will and I went on a while ago where they merged our minds and souls together? It's like the connection you two have he once told me but more intense in some ways. It was a gift given to us by the Gavos. It's helped us out more times than I care to count"

"That's why I called you here instead of the Joe."

"I see a very pretty man with long white hair with silver eyes and pale skin. I feel nothing but evil and a deranged obsession for your brother from him. I think I am going to be sick." Jonny said disgusted by what he was picking up.

"That sounds like my father. If it is him then that is why I can't feel Will. He would cut me off to protect me. My father always had a sick fascination with Will. My father should be on Penal Colony 666. Nobody has ever escaped." She began then everything Will kept secret about his work all swtched on at once along with a deep understanding and so much knowledge comiing to her all at once " Jonny what the hell did Will do for you when he worked for you. I am being flooded with way too much information."

"Let's ask Joe about your dad. Will was head of my science and technology division for the teams I led. My goal has always to protect and save as many lives as possible. He came up with tons of cool toys and amours. He once said he turned you into a sleeper cell for him in case something ever happened to him in which someone had to continue his work. He thought because you two were twins it would be easier for you to have all that information. His dead or completely shutting you out was a trigger for it." Jonny said

"I think I understand now why he didn't share his work with me. I always thought he just wanted to keep that part of his life private. I understand it was to protect me in case somebody managed to capture me I could honestly say I truly knew nothing."

They dreaded walking to Stargazer's office in fear of what they would find.

"Joe we have one question for you." Jonny said very seriously.

"Go ahead. You both look like someone told you your best friend died. What is it?"

"It is Penal Colony 666. Can you tell me if anyone has escaped lately?" Jonny asked.

"I got a weird subspace signal just as you two came in. I can't tell its point of origin. I'm waiting for it to decipher."

"Let me help." Emily said as she tinkered a little bit with subspace decoder. Normally this would be Will's expertise but all his knowledge was a part of her now. The message came in as clear as day.

"This is Penal Colony 666 we have a Code Red! I repeat Code Red! Be on alert for The General and 5 other prisoners have escaped"

"Oh shit!" Emily said terrified. "My father has Will. Jonny do you know what that means?"

"You and Will are no longer alone, Emily. We are all here for both of you."

"Will" Jonny said telepathically. "You forgot about the link, love"

"Jonny tell Em I'm sorry. I didn't want our father finding her through me. I just temporarily cut our link. I can't figure out how to do that with you or I would have. "Will said telepathically.

"Will I'm with you all the way on this but you have to let me help you. Draw what you need from me. Take my strength, my knowledge whatever you need. I will handle it if it keeps you alive and sane." Jonny continued his telepathic conversation with Will.

"As always you are very soothing and warm. I know I can handle whatever this monster puts me through because you are a part of me. Thank you for being here for me, Jonny. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"You would do the same for me." Johnny blushed as he continued telepathically talking with Will.

"He is no longer that scared little boy. He is stronger now. He will get through this Emily. He said he was sorry. He didn't want your father being able to find you through him. He said he would have done the same to me if he could"

"Our father would do something like that."

"We need to come up with a plan. I don't like running in blind to a situation. I need his profile and to know how his mind works if we are to get Will back alive."

"When we were kids he would torture and experiment on us and he would rape Will and our father would intensify the link between us when he would rape my brother. Will was physically, psychically and mentally raped because he was our father's 'favourite'. He was obsessed with Will, even back then. We saw our father murder our mom, then desecrate and mutilate her corpse while we were both chained up unable to try to save her. He is a soulless monster. What he considers love is not what normal people think of as love. That is what motivates him along with a desire to make the universe a more beautiful place. Or at least his idea of beauty which again isn't like, normal people. Any weakness a captor has, especially Will's, my father will exploit. This is going to make you a target, Jonny."

"It wouldn't be the first time I was used as bait" Jonny mumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile in the Galaxy of Gomora, The General thought he had the perfect experiment to use his son for. "Since you're here my dear, I think I don't need extra friends to play with me. You are good enough and we have so much to catch up on, I have missed you so much. You were always my favourite of all. If you die I will bring you back you know. I would hate for our reunion to be cut short because of some horrible accident: Now tell me everything that has happened with you. You know the sleeper cell I put on Mars did a great job executing my plan years ago. What was the name of that city they hit that made me all happy inside? Let me think, Valerina it was. My therapist said I needed a hobby to relax. Oh my dear, did I hit something I shouldn't have? Where are my manners?" The General said fondly. "If you behave I won't have to put you in time out so often or have to punish you for misbehaving. Now I am going to release you so we can some real fun." He said as he removed the stasis field and restraints from Will.

"Shinka" Will called out. He realized he hadn't shifted into his transformed state. "Fuck! You evil son of a bitch!"

"Did I mention I removed your ability to call on your transformation? I would hate to let you play with such a dangerous toy and hurt yourself so I put it under my control. You can play with it later when I say so but now isn't the time for that. We have so much to catch up on. I apologize for having your husband and unborn child executed. If you are going to have children with anybody it's going to be with only me. That way I can control what is in the 'womb' and have many beautiful babies of our own. Like when you were younger and I gave you the male pregnancy pill and when you were being an obedient boy you would give birth to our children. It saddened me when your mother helped you get an abortion a few times, such a terrible loss of life. That stupid bitch had no right to interfere with the love between a father and his son. You will always be mine unless I decide to share you with whomever I choose. Right now I don't feel like sharing you. I never liked any of your boyfriends. None of them were ever good enough. I would have chosen better than that for you. However, I loved watching play sports. Get all dirty and I would have to clean you up"

Will tried to attack this monster, who was his father, but his body wouldn't do what his mind wanted.

"I also took the precaution to make sure you wouldn't cause me any harm. It would be a terrible shame if that happened. You might hurt me or worse, then you would be without a loving father to care for you. You would be an orphan, which would be such a tragedy. It's bad enough you had to lose one parent, it would be worse if you lost us both due to a violence, no brutal act such as murder"

"You murdered mom."

"She didn't want to go with the plan I had. She wanted to leave with you and that bitchy sister of yours. Leaving with your sister would have been fine. I would learn to deal without Emily and your mother around to ruin things between us and the love we had but they wanted to take you from me and I couldn't let that happen. Emily was always the problem child unlike you who would be very obedient after a while. She was constantly misbehaving and never did what I told her to do. Did you know your sister had the nerve to call the police many times to take you from me? No matter where you went I would always find you and bring you back home to me. Emily always thought she was better and smarter than me."

"She will come and kill you"

"If you're good I might let you have a play date with your friends. I think you might want to play with your friend Jonny first. He is cute and you have such strong feelings for him. I think Puppeteer should be fully in your system by now. I like watching you try to fight its effects on you. You should know by now, the more you fight to stay in control the more obedient you will be in the end and the more pain it will it cause you. You will be a perfect puppet for me to with as I please. I absolutely love when you are obedient. It means we have much more fun together." His father said as he forced a pill down his throat.

Meanwhile at Hawk Haven:

Everyone was in in the briefing area, They sat in the room with cold metal grating for floors and brick walls and a large metal oval table.

"Emily you know what to expect so I ask you lead this mission to bring your brother back." Jonny said

"Jonny is it true mind control drugs and methods don't work on you?" Billy Joe asked as he strummed his guitar.

"My dad paid good money so that none my family would ever be affected by such things. He never wanted someone to use us as a weapon against each other. The shot we get once a year assures us of our own freewill and freedom of choice. He is a strong believer that everybody should have the right to choose for themselves even if in poor judgement." Jonny smiled. His dad was a big supporter of equal rights for all including animal rights." I don't know if my link with Will is going to make him able or to allow him to fight off whatever drugs and methods your father might use to enslave your brother, Emily."

"My father loves using mind control drugs. His favourite ones to use are Doll and Puppeteer because both have a reputation, the more you fight to not give in the stronger the effects will be to break and enslave your mind, causing you immense pain until it is fully in your system and enslaving you." Emily told the team. "Jonny's dad sent us each a shot for this mission to work against the mind control methods and drugs my dad loves to use in case any of us get captured. My father has to be in control at all times or he becomes extremely pissed off. He will do what he can to prevent the transformed state we each have. Don't underestimate him. He is highly intelligent. He also has a very deep obsession with Will ever since Will and I were born the obsession was and is still there. It is a very highly, creepy, yet forced incestuous relationship to say the least, time only makes it worse for Will. I hate to think of the amount of therapy he going to need after this. If it were up my brother he wouldn't have that kind of relationship with our father. I was lucky in that respect. My father simply despised me and thankfully didn't want that kind of relationship with me. He wasn't sent to 666 because he is _not_ an average criminal. He is one of the worst of the worst. I am sorry to bring all of you into this"

"Emily it's not your fault." Everyone said in unison.

Steel Heart gave everyone their shot including Stargazer and herself. "I don't know long it will take to get Will back everyone and I don't know if we all are going to make it back alive. For those of you who don't come back know your sacrifice will honoured. You will die a great hero." Emily said. "I pray my brother isn't too seriously fucked up when we rescue him."

Meanwhile Steel Will was being tested to see if the drug called Puppeteer was working. It was working better than his father was expecting making him blindly obedient to his father. He was still naked waiting for his next command. Wanting nothing more than to please his new master "That's very good my dear. You remembered how I like it and you have improved your technique with age. Now come here and sit with me we have a lot to talk about my beautiful one."

Will did as he was told. The will to even fight was taken out of him. It was like he was just a mindless doll with no thought or will of his own. Doing everything his father told him to without question. In this state he was unable to understand he had the right to consent or freedom of choice and freewill. He was just a puppet on a string. Anything that would be done with his father would be called one word… _ **RAPE**_! How can you consent if the right to not consent is taken away? The understanding and knowledge of right and wrong removed or at least shut down in his brain.

He was under this father's control. How far would he fall? Could he be saved?


End file.
